Darkness
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was 10 no once to take her in her foster parents are James and Victoria. They plan on killing her when she's 18. When she's 15 she gave up thinking no one would adopt her guess who comes. The Cullens! All Human Need beta!
1. Chapter 1

**New story, just came to me. Review**

Bpov

"Isabella, do you realize what you did deserves punishment?" James said. "Yes, Master." Please, please let my punishment be no dinner. "Hmm, what should her punishment? Any ideas Victoria?" No, Victoria has the worse ideas. "Well, I'm sure I can think of something James." She smiled evilly. Her blue eyes shining. It amazes me she enjoys this.

She's going to think of the worse and all I did was have dinner out just two minutes late.

"Well this was a pretty mad thing, maybe she should have three punishments." I paled. "Isn't that a good idea slave?" She asked me. "Y-yes Mistress." James smiled. "What do you have in mind Honey?" James asked Victoria.

"First, humiliation, next pain, and then starving her for tonight and tomorrow." James smiled bigger. All three types of their ideas, I gulped.

"You're a genius, so what are we doing for each?" James asked as if he was asking for lunch.

"Well the second one is a surprise for her, you know much she loves surprises, so I'll tell you later. Now this one may have a hint of pain too, but that's okay, we're going to bathe her." I think I paled more if that is possible. Sure they seen my butt for some punishments but no one seen my…lady parts since my mom when I was nine six years ago.

"Good idea Baby, she is dirty maybe she'll actually enjoy it." James laughed. How evil they are just infuriates me.

"Yeah and the last one is obvious, no dinner tonight and tomorrow night." James nodded. "Can't wait for the second one." I can. Victoria nodded. "Now let's start. Grab her." She pointed to me. James grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room.

This when I started to shake. "Aw Isabella don't worry, the first part will be done in two hours." Victoria laughed her nasal laugh.

"Two hours Baby? Nice." He laughed a little too. "Thanks it's only seven, I figure we have plenty of time." Now I was shaking more if that was possible.

Once we were in the bathroom Victoria turned the water on. I was facing the other way so I only know because the water thumped against the tub loudly.

"Strip." She commended. I stood still. I know it's stupid to disobey them, but I'm buying time.

"Fine." She said. "Three hours, she grabbed me and started to pull at my shirt. I started to fight. Stupid yes but I'm human. She slapped me. "Four. James hold her. He did as told.

James grabbed my arms up in the air, sat me on the toilet and held my legs down with his. I gave up struggling, it was worthless and got me in trouble.

She smiled. "Thanks Baby. Now stop fighting unless you want to go for five hours." A tear fell down my cheek. They never done anything this cruel before.

"Look she's already embarrassed and I didn't even start to strip her yet." They both laughed.

"Now." She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled upward, slowly just to torture me.

She stopped right underneath my bra before smiling at me and pulling it up over my head and waved it in front of my face. I blushed a scarlet red.

"Aw, look at her blushing. Would you like to do the honors, James?" She asked pointing to my bra as if it was a trophy.

"If you don't mind sweetheart." She shook her head. They traded places.

He reached his hand behind the clip that held my bra together.

He fingered with it.

That's when the tears started falling down.

He smirked and Victoria laughed at my misery. He unclipped my bra and took the straps off my shoulders and watched it fall to the ground he licked his lips.

If I was red then…

James kept a hold of my arms while Victoria knelt down so her knees were on my feet keeping my legs in place. She started to pull down my jeans 'til they floated down up to my feet. She shifted around so she could get them off my body.

This is when I start to whimper. "Please don't" I start to sob. She just slapped me.

She grabbed the waste of my panties and pulled them down completely.

She laughed. "Hold her down like you were before." She told James. He did as so.

She got a scissor from the medicine cabinet. "Another part of your punishment. No clothes for a week." She said as she cut each part of my clothes into shreds.

I was picked up and into the bath tub which I found out was freezing cold. I hate them. I want them to die! Tears welled up in my eyes. But not of despair. Not this time. This time it is of anger.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella, and when I was ten years old my parents died in a car accident. I had no family to take me in so I was placed in an orphanage. Two years late James and Victoria became my foster parents. They say when I'm eighteen they will "make me disappear. As for now I'm their 'slave'. I expect to be dead soon my only chance is if someone will adopt me. But no one will adopt a ten year old why a fifth teen year old?

**What do you think? Completely different then my other stories more dark, but was it bad? Should I continue or is it not good and I should just delete it? Anyway review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a lot of graphic parts here but be warned I'm not very good at them. **

It was terrible. As soon as I was put into the bath tub they both sat down in front of it. Victoria clicked her tongue. "This is going to be fun." James smiled at her. "Four hours, meaning we can go extra slow." They both started to move close to me. I cowered in the corner, and brought my knees to my chest so I nothing was shown. James frowned. "Oh Isabella. What are you not having fun?" Victoria tried to pry my knees down but my grip was strong. It took all my strength to keep my pose the same from Victoria, she's so much stronger than me, so there's no way I could possibly fight off James.

"Isabella, your just making it worse for yourself. James." She says. James comes closer to me, so I do my last option to stop them from _touching_ me. I kicked and screamed.

Though, Victoria leaped at me and closed my mouth down, hard. "Listen bitch, if you want to live the next three years you'll shut the fuck up and put your knees down, _now._" She sneered at me. "Do you understand?" I nodded weakly. "Just for that James is going to bring down your legs so he can run his hands _all_ over you before we start your bath. James, now." He nods and starts to move towards me. Tears ran down my face as he slowly pushes my leg down and squeezes both my breast circling the nipples that refuse to become erect under his touch.

Then brings my legs completely all the way down before going between my thighs and I cry out instantly. He mistakenly took that as pleasure. But Victoria knew, how much I hated this, how much I was scared, and that made her so happy. It disgusts me.

For four hours they both roughly washed my entire body agonizingly slow. They poured freezing cold water on top of my head multiple times, spayed me with the shower head, anything they could think of to make me miserable. But when it was over I was even more fearful of what was going to come next. "Bring her to the dungeon and lock her up please." Victoria 'asked' James. I shivered. The dungeon is really the basement where they take to torture me. They've whipped me, burnt me whatever they could think of to cast physical pain on me.

She whispered something into James's ear that made him smile ear to ear. He picked me up from the tub and carried me downstairs, groping me the entire journey

He set me down on a table and strapped my hands above me, and by legs as far apart. Which is very humiliating when your naked.

"See Isabella we been doing more sexual things with you now because you have been growing up." I flinched at her words. "So." James took over. "We both agreed it was time for you to lose your virginity."

**Review.**

**Just kidding I wasn't going to end it there did you really believe that I would? Lol! **

My eyes widened on cue. "No! No! No! No, please!" I started sobbing, tears running down completely hysterical. They couldn't take the last thing I had, the last piece of dignity.

"Aw Isabella it won't be that bad." James started. "Yeah it actually will." Victoria finished. "Please! Don't do this to me, please I promise I won't do anything else ever again, I'll be good, please." I begged. "Isabella this is not only a punishment, you stayed here long enough, I think you owe us something, and giving James your virginity is the perfect thing." "P-please." One last final plea, before James instantly jumped into me and starting thrusting hard. I screamed, but it didn't matter the basement was sound proof.

Please someone save me from this Hell.

**And that's of course the Cullens who will be next. This is all human, chapter this week because summer is almost over. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Shelley421 and CountryMumAU for reviewing so quickly I'm going to update, I'm going to try to make it long but no promises. **

Bpov

The next day I just curled up into a ball and did nothing. Surprisingly James and Victoria let me. But the next day, today, is no nonsense so they woke me up, told me I had to get back to work, or it….happen again *shudder* I got over my "traumatic" faze and went on, just like I do with everything else.

A while ago I considered killing myself, but I swear on my parents account that I'd never, knowing it would 'kill' them. So, for them I live through Hell, but it's worth it.

Back to the present I'm making dinner, assuring I'll be on time today. It's very awkward, even with Victoria upstairs watching plotting ways to torture me, and James at work being naked doesn't leave me very comfortable. It's ten times worse of course when James is in a ten feet radius, I used to hate Victoria more, but now I flinched with James walks pass me, God only knows what's going to happen when he touches me, not sexual just a regular touch, again.

Victoria came running down the steps. I saw emotions flick through her face that I never seen on either of my captures. Alert, jumpy, ….scared. "Come on, come on!" She started pulling me upstairs. Oh no, what did I do this time? "Get in the shower you have five minutes!" She pushed me in the shower and turned it on. Even though I was confused I do what she says and take a quick shower, suddenly Victoria busts back in, after four minutes and fifty seven seconds might I add, pulls me out, me almost tripping, then throws a towel at me.

"Dry yourself!" I furrow my eyebrows and do what is told as she comes running back in from the bathroom with a hair dryer. She throws me a blue long sleeve shirt, a mini skirt, black knee high tights, white panty and bra set. "But you said…" She interrupts me.

"Just put them on." As quick as possible I throw on the clothes before Victoria starts blowing my hair. Then, she quickly explains what's going on. "We have seven guests coming over for dinner, the new family the Cullens." Once my hair was completely dry she started brushing through it, not the most gentle. "The kids are all adopted, and they date each other. The two eldest our Emmett and Rosalie they are sophomores then there is the freshmen Jasper, Alice, and Edward. The two seniors date each other, Jasper and Alice are together, Edward is single." She took a deep breath. "You call the adults Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, James and I are James and Victoria. Understand?" Just when I was about to answer the bell rang. "Go! That's the Cullens, introduce yourself and help James with the tour. I'll finish dinner." She pushes me out and run down the stairs me on her trail.

Wow visitors come about once every few years, so this is great. I heard Victoria introducing herself before excusing herself into the kitchen.

I walk up to James's side, making sure I distance myself before smiling at the family. **(All human) **They were beautiful.

The adult blonde shook my hand. "Hello I'm Carlisle." He introduced each one by name." I noticed the most attractive male, Edward, was the single one, not that I'd ever stand a chance.'

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice." I say smiling at each one as I said their name, praying I got them right. They returned the smile with a kinder one. "Please Isabella call me Carlisle." "And me Esme."

I shot James a quick look, the first acknowledge of him since the 'accident', which he returned with a half nod, that hopefully, went unnoticed. "Only if you call me Bella." Dr., Carlisle let out a small laugh and nodded. I figured I wouldn't get in trouble for asking to be called my nick name.

"How 'bout a tour?" With that James showed everyone each room with little narration. My room was purple and looked like any normal teenage room, for all intensive purposes.

Once we got downstairs James spoke up again. "How about we grown-ups go help my wife set up the table, while the kids relax in here." I resisted an eye roll. I'm sure James and Victoria seemed like the perfect foster family. Once they left Emmett plopped down on the huge couch that sat eight. "Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "You don't rudely jump on someone else's furniture!" She shot me an apologetic smile, while I just shrug.

Everyone gently sat down next to him while I stood awkwardly in the corner. That's when Jasper spoke for the first time. "Bella it's your couch, sit." Alice you was next to the last available seat, patted it.

I hesitated before sitting down, cornered away from her. Even though she obviously noticed that she ignored it. "So, Bella, do you go to Forks High?" She asked cheerfully. Everyone's attention was on me. \

I blushed a light pink. "Yeah, I'm starting my first year." Rosalie smiled. "Cool, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are freshman also. Emmett and I are sophomores, though I'm sure we'll see each other a lot."

Though, we will because the school is so small, they will ignore me once they here of my 'reputation'. I think I'm going to just tell them now, I don't want any more false hope, I gotten to much ever since I was ten.

"Listen your not…going to want to…see me at school, or anywhere." To say the emotion on their faces was confused would be an understatement. Alice was the first to speak. "What? Why?" Why do they have to push it?

"Uh, it'd be uhm…social suicide." As Jessica Stanly would say. Their faces says the unsaid questions. "I'm not the most liked, in fact everybody hates me, so if we hang out they'll hate you as well." I finished my speech and waited for them to ignore me.

"So?" Edward finally spoke up, and his voice sounded like…..magic. Wait, back on track. "Huh?" Emmett stood up. "Please, you seem nice so we don't care if you're the queen bee or the freak in the corner." Another smack to the head. "Ignoring Emmett's offence statement, we agree." Rosalie spoke up, as everyone else nodded.

"But I am, _the_ freak in the corner." Again with the shrugging. "Really?" They all nodded in unison.

"Guys that's getting creepy." Then we all burst out laughing.

Wait, wait, wait, wait! Did I just joke…and laugh? That's not possible. At first the sound of my laugh was hoarse and rough, but it smoothed out, to a natural sound. What's going on? I changed in ten minutes back to my ten year old self, because of five people.

Could we actually be friends?

Yeah.

At least until I turn eighteen.

**Hey longer than chapter two! And guess what I'm about to update again! But I can't promise it will be long at all! Jasper's the same age as Bella, Edward, and Alice, like the movie. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

"Kids dinner!" James's voice made me jump, and Edward noticed, but I ignore his questioning face. The table in the dinning room had ten seats, but wasn't to spacey. The table was a rectangular, on the long sides was four chairs, each side, and the short sides had one each.

James sat on one of the shorter sides and Victoria on the other. I sat next to Victoria, Edward next to me, next to him Esme, next to her, Carlisle.

Then, across from me is Emmett, next is Rosalie, next Jasper, then Alice.

I didn't feel comfortable someone as teeny as Alice next to James, but of course I couldn't say anything, but I kept shooting glances.

Once everyone started eating, I'm allowed to eat freely with guest over, Victoria started a conversation; "So, tell us about your family." Carlisle smiled before starting. "Well Alice, Edward, and Emmett are my biological children, Jasper and Rosalie I adopted when they were twelve, they been in an orphanage for a year before. But they are so much like my real children." He looks at them lovely.

How could they possibly be so lucky! They were an orphan a year older than me, but only for one year. I'll die an orphan. It's not fair.

The anger radiates off me, but I don't let it show.

"What about Bella?" Esme kindly asks. "Well." Victoria starts with a "sweet" voice. "Bella was orphaned at nine" Ten! "She was put into our hands immediately, and was never adopted, so we started to raise her as our own." Yes, how sweet.

Eventually dinner was over. It's so sad how this is that.

"So, are you going home?" James asks. Esme smiles sadly. "No, our beds are being sent from Chicago, but it's going to take two weeks for it to come." Carlisle continued. "So, we're staying at Forks Hotel, it's not the nicest, but since the kids start school tomorrow we can't go out of town."

I forgot school start's tomorrow, I guess so did Victoria and James.

"That's terrible, how about you stay with us!" Victoria faked beamed. They just wanted to have another family adore them so they don't think anything, but I didn't care, a week would be great!

"We couldn't take advantage of you like that!" NO! Take all the advantage you need.

"No, you don't need to worry, I wouldn't mind, and nether would Victoria, do you mind Bella?"

I smiled a really true smile. "Not one bit." They looked unsure. "Okay….if your sure." Esme allows. YES! The kids look excited also. I felt like jumping.

"We only have one guest room, which isn't big, but the kids can sleep in Bella's bed. We have two queen air beds, we'll put them down in her room they could fit on two right?" James ask

Eventually everything was settled, the air beds were set up in my room, sure it was cramped, but it was worth it for two weeks of peace, and I really do enjoy the Cullens company.

The adults went to sleep at 10:00 assuming we would also, but we didn't until midnight, or well the Cullens did, I didn't get to sleep until two.

The next thing I know it's five A.M. I don't know what to do so I go downstairs, shocked to see Victoria and James. They were both making breakfast. James was the first to see me. "Hey, pet." Victoria turned around and saw me. "Listen, you get a little vacation. You better act normal all the time, you don't do any chores unless we act, you eat all meals, shower and change daily, don't show anyone your bruises or marks, jus be normal, or." She points at James suggesting something. My eyes widened and I run away. I could hear their low chuckles, of course they think this is funny.

Because of what happened with James they given me another entire new reason to be scared of them. I hate it but I need to think of the next two weeks. Think of the good instead of the bad. By the time I got my clothes, green shirt, jeans, and a pink underwear set, before jumping into the shower and getting ready for school the Cullens were already up.

"Hey." Alice said. "When we got up you were already in the bathroom." I smile. "I'm an early riser. "Ew." I let out a little laugh, again.

It was 6:02. We have to leave the house at 7:50 so everyone else should be ready by 7:10, meaning we'll have forty minutes to eat. Alice and Rosalie both went to the bathroom to help each other get ready, so I grab my bag full of supplies, we bought them in the beginning of summer because Victoria and James never remember about school, and scurried out of the room so the boys could get dressed, they gotten their stuff last night..

When I got downstairs Esme and Carlisle was there, to my relief, and were helping setting the table. Victoria looked up. "You can just watch T.V ''till the rest get down."

*AFTER BREAKFAST*

The Cullens insisted that I ride with the so, we all huddled into the Volvo . Edward driving, me in the passenger seat, behind us Alice on Jasper's lap, Rosalie on Emmett's.

My stomach did flips once we pulled into the parking lot.

This is going to be Hell outside of Hell.

**Sorry if things don't really make sense I'm kind of tired but whatcha think? Ask if you have any questions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG AN UPDATE! : ) OMG IT'S TO START OFF WITH EPOV. OMG WHY DO I KEEP SAYING OMG, OMG LOL **

**EPOV **

I watch as Bella practically runs into the room. I'm to tired to tell her I'm up seeing how it's only five. I wonder why she's already up. Not noticing me, she gets some clothes and walks toward the bathroom. Before she goes in, I notice her face. Pure torture and fear covered it. I wonder what that was all about as I fall back into a short sleep.

"Eddie! Wakey, wakey!" Emmett shakes me awake. "Emmett I'm going to kill you!" I start smacking him with a pillow before Bella comes out of the bathroom. So, that wasn't a dream?

"Hey. When we woke up you were already in the bathroom." Alice smiles at her. They continued their conversation as I stare at Bella, knowing, she's hiding something. You can see the pain in her deep beautiful eyes. Wait? Beautiful? I think I need more sleep.

**BPOV**

I feared what would happened if today they rejected me. Made fun of me like everybody else. I'll lose my only chance of friends that I have. What if they convince their parents to leave early? No! I want, need this break.

My eyes began to start to fuel up traitor tears in my eyes that I refused to let them fall down.

"Bella?" I look up. Rosalie's looking at me wordily, which made everybody else look at me. I pushed back the tears and say. "What?" She furrowed her perfect eyebrows. "Oh, I just thought you were about to cry for a second. Sorry." I give her the best smile I could muster up.

"So, let's get in there." Alice practically shoats. I looked at the school that I been going to the last three years. **(The middle school and the high school are the same buildings, same structure, same** **teachers everything.) **

"Maybe you can show us around the school, if you wouldn't mind." Jasper, sort of, asks. "Uhm, sure." They bid their thanks as we got out of the car.

Everyone starred. Not exactly surprised. I couldn't possibly believe this is going to blow over easy. This is going to be interesting.

"Hey! Freak!" I sigh as Lauren runs up to us in her mini jean skirt, I'm sure nothing underneath it, tank top, and red pumps.

The Cullens look at her with raised eyebrows. Lauren eyes them. "Come on." She points to them and starts to walk away. "Huh?" Alice says/asks.

"Well, your hanging with….it. So, let's go, you seem like pretty cool people so you can hang with my crew." She flicks her fake blonde hair.

I frown. "Okay, I guess I'll see you guys at home." Seems like I'm walking home, it's okay I usually walk to and from school anyway.

"Wait Bella!" Alice grips on my arm. "Where are you going?" She asks confused.

"Go, you guys can go with her, don't worry about me." Why haven't they left already left? Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Listen, slut, I don't care who you are but we're with Bella, so bye." She gives a little wave. I look at her, touched. Did she mean that? Before I could ask Lauren interrupted me.

"Your making a big mistake." She responds, snidely. Alice answered first. "No, I don't think we are." She loops one of my arms with hers and Rosalie the other. Wow, how did I get so lucky.

**LUNCH**

The day so far been great. I have all the same classes with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I also have gym and Spanish with Emmett and Rosalie. All though I'm dreading going to gym. All of sudden Lauren came over, oh no. She sat herself on Edward's lap

Surprisingly, he looked repulsed. "Hey Baby." Alice and Rosalie were holding in giggles. "Uhm Lauren." She started talking. "I know you guts weren't feeling right because it's like your first day. I like totally understand. You felt like you had to hang out with the ugly duck but don't worry you can just ditch her, she's used it. So, let's like go." She states using an abnormal of likes.

Again I braced myself to watch them leave.

That's when Rosalie got up. I could feel my stomach flip as I look down waiting for the rest to follow. But to my surprise, as I watched from the corner of my eye, Rosalie pushes Lauren off Edward's lap.

She made an unappealing 'UGH' noise. "Say another insult about my friend again and I'll do a lot worse than that!" Rosalie practically screams at her. Friend? I feel like my heart just restarted.

**It's short I know but I don't know exactly where to go right now, but I'd appreciate some ideas or a review. Thanks for reading! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I re read all the reviews and that made me want to update again. I am sooooooooo sorry I didn't update in so long. I'll try harder. Anyway on with the story. James returns :( love you guys review:D **

Bpov

We were all in the car again. I am speechless the Cullens stuck up for me twice. I'd love to say that I wasn't surprised. That I get this kind of support everyday. But then of course I'd be lying. When I pulled up I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Even though I know the Cullens are coming in with me the feeling of walking into James and Victoria makes me sick. A thing I dealt with for years. I walk in. James and Victoria were waiting for us. "How your day?" Victoria asks. Trying to be the perfect generous person.

I slip my shoes off before going towered the stairs.

"Where you going?" Victoria's voice forces me to halt. I turn slightly. "To do my homework." I mumble. "You can do that later. Why don't you kids go get a snack then watch some tv" When no ones looking she shoots me a glare. What I do? Esme and Carlisle goes to get the brownies. The kids follow. Leaving me alone with Victoria. She comes up to me and grips my hair before pulling it back. I don't make a sound knowing it get me in more trouble. "Teenagers don't do homework as soon as they get home"

She pulls once more before going into the kitchen. I soon follow to see the Cullens eating some brownie. They offer me some and of course I take some. Don't want to seem un-teenagerish.

I take a bite and literally moan. After realizing what I did I blush a deep red. Emmett booms. His laugh shaking the whole house. "No worries Bella I know these are like an orgasm in your mouth." I blush darker. "Emmett!"

Esme screeches. She apologizes for Emmett's behavior and that's when the laughter explodes through soon. Everyone soon chuckles with me. Emmett beams at the laughs. So do I. DINNER This time I'm the one to sit next to James. Only because it was the only seat available. I regret it instantly as I feel a had between my thighs. I'm am so grateful I went with pants instead of a skirt. "So how do you guys like high school?" James asks not moving his hand. He flicks and it takes all my strength not to jump.

The Cullens all answer in optimist answers. "Bella?" I internally cringe at his voice says my name. "Fine." I say. A finger is pressed in roughly. I can't hold the gasp. Everyone looks. Victoria and James glare. Well what happened to break? "Hit my foot." I mutter and look back down to my spaghetti. I don't believe anyone bought.

**LATER **

As we all go to bed Victoria inconspicuously puts a note in my hand that I don't dare look at until I get into the bathroom.

_DUNGEON 1:30 _

in messy scrawl. Yup so much for break.

**1:30 **

I hesitantly walk down the stairs.

Fear goes through my body. It screams for me to run. I open the door only to find it locked. I lift up my fist to knock. James opens wildly and pulls me in roughly. Victoria is standing there, glaring. "You stupid bitch!" She screeches. "Told you to act like a teenager but you couldn't even do that! First with the homework and then with the gasp." I blink. "But he..." I stop. Her glare grows stronger. "I know that! But you NEVER show it! Well now you can gasp ALL you want."

My eyes widened. "No! Please! I'll be a good girl! I promise. Please not that!" I beg. "Oh shut up! If your good he won't go all the way." I sob. They both roll their eyes. "Strip." James demands and smiles ear to ear. I just stay there tears running down my cheeks. Victoria grips my arms. "I said!" she starts. "That if your good and do what we say then James won't have sex with you and just play a little. Now. Strip." Another sob as I slowly bring my hands to the hem of my shirt. I slowly lift it over my stomach and clench my eyes shut as I bring it over my head. The cold air hits me as I fumble with my buttons on my jeans. "Faster!" James barks. Theres an unusual bulge growing in his own pants. A few more tears leak out as I kick off my jeans. Now the hard part.

I grab the clasp that holds my bra together before undoing it. I take a deep breath as I grab my pantie line and bring them off my waist. Another sob brakes through. My arms ache to cover my breasts. My legs want to cross. But I can't. James motions me to the table.

I hesitantly do as told. "Good girl." he praises as if I am a dog.

It makes me sick. He brings his hand to my breast and the other to between my legs. His right one pinches my nipple and I jump slightly. It makes him smirk. He sticks his finger on his left hand in my... I refuse to say the vulgar word. It starts pumping. I don't show any response. Another finger. One more. Soon he pulls his fingers out before saying.

"Kneel on the floor Pet!" I comply. "Suck it." he commands I gasp once again today. "Or I can fuck you cunt instead of your mouth." With that I take him in my mouth. I instantly gag. He grips my hair and starts pumping. All of a sudden his...friend starts twitching. Something squirts into my mouth. Before James pulls Victoroa demands I swallow.

After a few seconds and I pep talk I swallow the salty substance. "Why did you earn this punishment Slave?" Victoria asks. I know the drill. "Because I was a naughty bitch and I apologize Mistress and Master and thank you for teaching me my lesson."

Yeah the lesson of hate. \

**So whatcha think? Good? Terrible? Tell me please! Who's pov should be next? Stick with Bella? Do another Edward? Maybe Victoria or James? A different Cullen? TELL ME!...please. :) **

**By the way sorry for the wait it wouldn't let me log in! : ( **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I decided I am going to do a little of all. First Edward then Bella next Alice and last James hmm **

**Epov **

I wake up in the morning but this time Bella is still sleeping. It takes me a moment to realize that it was barley four.

"No!" I hear Bella say. I thought she had woken up for a second until I saw she was sleep talking.

A frown is put on my face as I saw tears run down her own. "Someone save me." "I will." I state, determined. "Edward." I don't think I ever smiled so wide.

I will keep that promise.

Just I don't know what or who I have to save her from. But I will find out.

**Bpov **

I wake up at five. I didn't get to bed until two thirty. Only giving me two and a half hours of sleep. I slowly get up and grab some jeans and a shirt.

Before I can head to the bathroom the door is opened. It's James. I stiffen. He puts his finger to his lip to signal for me to be quiet before handing me a note and going through my closet.

_Me and Victoria discussed that even though you got these two weeks off you will still finish your week naked on the weekends after they leave and when ever we are home alone. Also, we will be picking out your clothes for the remainder of theirs stay. _

Is this a joke? I look over to see what James has. A purple shirt and a skirt that is too short for my taste but not a mini skirt so that's a plus.

But there were no underwear. So staying quiet I point to the chest with my underwear though I would rather he stay away from that drawer... He takes out a pen and writes.

_None today I'd like to test out your no gasping today at breakfast_

**(Bella can't seem to get any luck with James. And it's her break! I'm so mean) **

**Apov **

After I get dressed I'm surprised to see Bella still in the room. "Hey Bella!" I announce. She smiles at me warily before taking off to the bathroom. Wonder what that's all about. Out of no where a plan pops in my head. I go to my bag and grab two walkie talkies...

I don't know why I brought them here. Anyway I put one next to Emmett's ear and put it on high.

"GOOD-MORNING EMMETT!"

And after I let go of the button the talkie screeches.

"AHH!" Emmett jumps up and rubs his ear, glaring at me. I just give him a sweet, innocent smile. Just like any little sister would do.

**Jpov **

I smile, remembering the shocked look Isabella has given me. I my girlfriend to see her smirking also. Our slave is so easy to manipulate.

**Okay very short but quick update. This is just to see what others are thinking. Next chapter will be more of a plot. Oh and Tricky this was a M fanfiction I have no idea how that was changed. Anyway review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I say my excuses and apologies for the end!**  
BPOV  
I hesitantly walked down the stairs to breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see James quietly patting the chair next to him. I waste as much time as I can walking trying to stall. I softly sit down just as the Cullens came down chatting and laughing. 

"You sometimes I think I hate you Alice." Emmett glares angrilly at Alice and it was enough to have me leaning back in my chair. However, Alice just laughs in response. 

Once everyone is settled down I feel James' hand on my skirt. Instantly I squeeze my legs together but James easily spreads them enough that if someone was to look down they'd see me exposed. I make a curtain with my hair to hide my blush.  
I make sure not to flinch when I feel his hand drifting lower. I don't react when he goes between my legs while keeping conversation with Carlise. I let him do whatever he wants not willing to

get another punishment.  
When it's time to leave for school I all but jump up.  
I internally sigh. Is it really a terrible thing that I'm looking forward to my eighteenth birthday? 

****

Changing is awkward. I always make sure to go in the stall and change no one needs to see my scars, witness my shame.  
Alice and Rosalie wait patiently for me to come out thankfully not asking any questions. 

We walk out of the locker room and I try to ignore the glare though the others didn't have much difficultly. Coach Clapp allowed us to have free day and I watch the amusing sight of Emmett trying to impress Rose with his "mad b-ball skills" his words not mine. School ends too quickly and I feel an ache in the bottom of my stomach.

I'll always have to go 'home' and eventually the Cullens will leave. My life will go back to my original misery and the family I became so close to will no longer have anything to do with me.  
Okay here we go! 

**Sorry for the months I've taken! My computer is broken and I'm writing this on my IPhone which is hard. But I read the reviews and they warmed my heart. Short I know but I'm going to try and expand my writing when I get another computer. Thanks for everyone who stayed fateful I promise an update by next Monday and it will be much longer I really just BS this. And I mean it this time! I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's still intrested!****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Days past quickly. Luckily I've been able to get away from James and Victoria's torture. The Cullens only have four more days left here. I've tried my hardest to get that out of my head. Things will go back to the way they were except with James' new fun. The thought petrifies me.  
I look at the clothes Victoria has left out and sigh in relief. A hoodie and jeans. I walk out of my bathroom and find the Cullen teens still sleeping. Their alarm clock won't go off for another three hours. I sit on my bed and shut my eyes.  
I barely slept. They're leaving soon.  
I fall into an uneasy sleep.  
The beeping sounds far away.  
It's hot. So hot.  
"Hey look you're still sleeping." Alice voice creates a pain in my head. "I've became so used to you being up!" I briefly open my eyes to see Emmett looking over me with concern.  
"Hey, Bells you don't look so good."  
With that I puke all over his pants and shoes.

"I am so sorry!" I croak to Emmett by face bright red." Carlisle came in with a thermometer and puts it into my mouth.  
"Don't worry 'bout it Bella it happens."  
Emmett smiles at me. I clench my eyes shut James is standing at the doorway of my room, his face emotionless.  
"101.6." Carlisle announces. "No school for you." I groan. "No! I'm fine really!" James and Victoria never once let me stay home from school I know I'd be punished if I didn't go.  
"Shush now you're sick and need to be taken care of. I'll stay home today." Esme states. The adults are supposed to be going to some museum while we're in  
school. I shake my head at her how is that fair?  
It is then that Edward speaks up. "I don't mind staying with her." I look at him shocked. "I don't mind missing a day of school."  
"I can bring home the work for you two!" Alice pipes in.  
Carlisle looks at Edward. "If you're sure." Edward nods.  
One hour later everyone besides Edward and I are gone.  
He smiles. "Guess it's just you and me.  
EPOV  
Bella is sleeping she fell asleep shortly after everyone left. She doesn't look so good. Her fever has gotten worse and if it gets even higher I'm going to have to call Carlisle.  
She groans.  
I frown. She's been doing that a lot. Moaning in her sleep, it makes me upset that she is in such pain. "Edward." I look up thinking she has woken but her eyes are still shut. "Yes?" I say softly feeling like an idiot. She makes some more muffle sounds before becoming quiet once more. I turn the TV on low and wait for her to wake up.  
A few episodes of SpongeBob later Bella start to talk again. She mumbles a few words about a "flying pony" before she clearly says. "Help me." That causes me to look at her intently. Her words so similar to what she had said to me days before. Despite the fact that I feel like I'm taking advantage of a sick girl I can't give up this opportunity. "From what?" I didn't think she'd actually answer me until she says. "From them." I gulp. Someone's hurting her.  
I'm hesitant to ask. "Who?" She doesn't respond for a few minutes. "James and Victoria."


End file.
